


Blue

by luke_is_a_penguin_otter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blue - Freeform, M/M, troye sivan - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_penguin_otter/pseuds/luke_is_a_penguin_otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>meu primeiro post aqui, tô bem orgulhoso.</p></blockquote>





	Blue

Olhei para ele e seus olhos azuis estavam perdidos na cidade através da janela. Aqueles olhos, azuis como um céu preste a ficar nublado, que um dia foram alegres, hoje são lar de um vago estranho. 

\- Aconteceu algo? - Questionei enquanto me aninhava melhor perto de seus ombros, abraçando-o de leve.

\- Não. Só estou pensando em como a cidade é quieta pela madrugada. – O olhar continuava perdido nas ruas. Táxis vagavam tranquilamente pelas ruas, mas o movimento não passa muito disso.

\- Algumas pessoas, ao contrário de nós, dormem. – Sorri em seu pescoço. Ele apenas se arrumou, distanciando-se de mim um pouco.

\- É, acho que sim. – Sua voz soou monótona.

Levanto-me indo até o quarto para pegar um casaco na gaveta do armário. Nessa época do ano, o apartamento costuma ficar mais frio devido ao inverno. Ao retornar pra sala, ele estava sentado no mesmo lugar, mas agora abraçando seus joelhos. Me apoio no batente da porta, com o suéter cinza que ele havia me dado de aniversário, 6 meses atrás. "Algum dia, você vai precisar", dizia o bilhete. Agora nesse frio, eu entendi o que ele queria dizer, e sorrio ao lembrar de como eu disse que nunca ia precisar daquilo no calor dessa cidade. Cruzo os braços com mais força, me abraçando com tanta força como se isso fosse me fazer voltar naquela época. 

\- Você pode dormir no quarto comigo, se quiser. – Ele balançou a cabeça como quem sai dos pensamentos e percebe som em volta.

\- Tudo bem, o sofá é confortável. – Ele esboçou um sorriso claramente forçado, até na penumbra das duas da manhã. 

\- Não precisa dormir aí tendo uma cama com espaço para nós dois.

\- Não vou dormir com você, não precisa. – Ele levanta-se, indo até a cozinha e pegando um copo de água.

\- Seus comprimidos estão na sua mochila do lado do sofá, você devolveu eles para lá ontem. – Levanto a sobrancelha. 

\- Como você... não me diga que ficou me espionando, por favor. – Ele para ali, no meio da sala, me olhando incrédulo.

\- Eu sei que você tem precisado de medicamentos. Sua irmã me contou quando disse que você vinha passar uns dias comigo. Acho que como seu melhor amigo, você devia ter me contato. Mas tudo bem. – Caminho tranquilamente até a geladeira e dali tiro uma caixa de suco de morango e uma garrafa de vodca, misturando os dois num copo alto. – Tudo bem se você se sente assim. Eu entendo. Eu estou aqui para o que você precisar. – Me forço a sorrir o mais honestamente possível, porque no fundo estou triste por ele não ter me contado.

\- E daí se eu tô um pouco deprimido? – Ele pega a cartela de comprimidos e solta dois comprimidos, botando-os na língua e bebendo a água num gole só.  
\- Ei... 

\- Não começa. – Ele pega a mochila e começa a procurar algo dentro dela, tirando dali um short e uma camisa qualquer.

\- Ok. – Suspiro baixinho, impotente.

\- Espero que não se importe, mas vou trocar de roupa aqui. Como seu melhor amigo, acho que você pode me ver sem roupa. – Ele sorri ironicamente, quase trazendo de volta aquele garoto que conheci a 12 anos atrás, no ensino fundamental.

\- Não é estranho ver meu amigo sem roupa. É estranho ele não deixar eu ficar perto dele. – Levanto a sobrancelha e sorrio de volta, deixando-o perdido.

Ele ignora meu comentário e começa a tirar a camisa, revelando sua cintura, barriga e peito. Não era forte ou malhado. Era magro, de forma que suas costelas eram vistas com facilidade, dependendo de como se movimentasse. Em outros tempos, eu fingia que elas eram um teclado e delicadamente fingia tocar algumas músicas nelas, enquanto ele, tentando não rir, arriscava adivinhar que música era só pelos movimentos. Em casa, na nossa antiga cidade, era mais fácil manter a amizade próxima nesse nível, mas me mudei para o centro de Nova York faz um ano, e desde então mantemos contato a distância. Às vezes, quando o vejo, é como se fosse uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Não era mais o garoto que me abraçava sempre que podia, ou que sorria sem graça quando nossas mãos se esbarravam no balde de pipoca do cinema. Eu aceitei meus sentimentos por ele, mas ele tinha uma dificuldade com isso. Uma enorme dificuldade.

\- Você precisa se permitir sentir as coisas. – Eu estou voltando para o quarto enquanto falo por cima do ombro.

\- Você precisa parar de achar que as coisas são fáceis. – Ele diz enquanto arruma uma camisa preta acima de sua bermuda, que segundos depois está no chão, revelando uma cueca azul.

\- Eu estou pronto, e sei que você está, mas você continua esperando o sinal fechar e dizer que não pode ir. – Paro no batente mais uma vez, cruzo meus braços de novo e o vejo apenas de cueca e camisa andando na minha direção. Ele para na minha frente, olha bem nos meus olhos e os olhos azuis vagos agora são gentis, porém firmes. 

\- Não sei como me sinto sobre isso. 

\- Você sabe, apenas não quer admitir. Tome um pouco de vodca com suco como eu, depois do terceiro copo você muda de ideia. Como das outras vezes. – Tento disfarçar a amargura na minha voz. 

Nunca sinto a necessidade de ser grosso com ele, especialmente pelo fato de saber como ele se sente. Não era uma depressão severa, mas eu tentava sempre ser o mais delicado possível, até compartilhar um pouco da tristeza dele, como das últimas vezes onde ficamos até tarde só em silêncio, encarando o teto da sala. Ele me disse, uma vez, quando ainda éramos mais novos, que a tristeza é azul. Eu costumava pensar que, ao fazer isso, mergulhar nos sentimentos dele, estava me pintando do mesmo tom de azul dele. 

\- Eu não preciso beber para isso. – Ele termina de colocar o short volta para o sofá, para a janela e para longe da conversa. - Deixa isso para lá. – Ele abraça os joelhos de novo.

Saio da porta, vou até onde ele está e sento atrás dele, envolvendo-o em meus braços. Ele não recua. Recosta a cabeça no meu ombro e, depois de uns 10 minutos em silêncio, ele senta de frente para mim e me dá um beijo rápido, mas doce. A tensão que estava se formando no ar some, e restamos só nós dois de novo.

\- Desculpa se eu dificulto as coisas. – Ele olha para suas mãos, que brincam uma com a outra.

\- Tudo bem. Eu não gosto de te ver assim, cabeça dura. – Puxo-o para um abraço e ele se volta para janela, sentando de costas para mim, então deitando em cima do meu peito, de forma que sua cabeça ficou na altura do meu queixo. Começo a mexer em seu cabelo.

\- Sabe, se você começar a ver só em preto e branco, eu pintaria um céu todo azul para você. – Eu continuo mexendo em seu cabelo, também me perdendo nas luzes da cidade.  
\- Você gosta muito mesmo de mim, então. – Ele sorri daquele jeito prepotente dele, mas agora vejo que é um sorriso honesto, e sorrio um pouco de volta.

\- Não vai se sentindo não. Mas, é. Eu faria. Eu diria que sem você eu sou daltônico, mas isso é um pouco dramático demais. E não está chovendo praquele toque cinematográfico final. – Rio ao pensar nisso.

\- Mas você se sentiria assim, sem mim? – Ele se vira para me olhar nos olhos e quase vejo aquele azul como se fosse um céu claro, limpo, me chamando pra voar.

\- Talvez. – Sorrio. Um sorriso de lado, de quem está gritando silenciosamente. - Claro que me sentiria, bobão.

\- Bem. Que bom que você mora perto de tantas placas sem cor. – Ele me dá uma cotovelada de leve e eu empurro ele, que começa a rir um pouco. 

\- Você é um babaca. – Reviro meus olhos brincando com a barra da camisa dele.

\- Você gosta de mim, você gosta de mim. – Ele cantarolava vitorioso.

\- Não me irrite. – Levanto minha sobrancelha e ele sabe, naquele momento, que ele não me irritaria nem se quisesse. 

\- Acho que eu gostaria daqui. – Ele diz de repente, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

\- Como assim? – Sinto uma animação surgindo na boca do meu estomago. – Pensa em se mudar?

\- Não aguento mais aquela cidade. E você mesmo disse que tem espaço aqui para mim. – Ele sorri, seus olhos estão esperançosos por uma resposta.

\- Você quer se mudar para cá? – Me arrumo no sofá e ele levanta a cabeça, agora apoiada nas minhas coxas, para me olhar nos olhos.

\- Se o convite para dormir com você ainda estiver de pé... – Ele procura minha mão em sua camisa, e a segura. Sorrio ao toque dele.

\- Lembra, quando a gente era mais novo, e você me disse que a tristeza é azul? – Pergunto enquanto seguro a mão dele de volta.

\- Lembro! Nossa, quanto tempo tem isso? – Ele sorri enquanto olha para a placa da farmácia do outro lado da rua, piscando seu letreiro “24 horas”.

\- Qual a cor do amor? – Pergunto tranquilamente.

\- Vermelho, óbvio. – Ele sorri mais ainda.

Então eu olho para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. E vejo o tom de roxo mais lindo que já existiu.

**Author's Note:**

> meu primeiro post aqui, tô bem orgulhoso.


End file.
